helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasaki Rikako
Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS (Sanchi Chokusou Kesennuma), she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies Idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 31, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. That same day, she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS. On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Nicknames:' Rikako (りかこ), Rikako-tan (りかこたん), Sacchi, Ricchan, Sacchan, Rikako-chan *'Birthdate:' May 28, 2001 (age 12) *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 148cm *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-31: Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) *'Other groups:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing, foot race *'Favorite Color:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Kudo Haruka Singles Participated In SCK GIRLS *Arigatou no Kotoba/ReGenerasion Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (debut) Works Magazines *2013.01.29 Weekly Playboy *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Makino Maria) *2013.11.XX Photo Technic Digital (with Tanabe Nanami) *2014.01.XX UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Ogawa Rena) TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.06.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2013 SCK GIRLS - ReGenerasion Trivia *She is the first Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition in 2012, but failed. *She was a frontgirl in SCK Girls. *After losing her home in the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she lived in temporary housing. *She gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko, and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to the television show Star☆Draft once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She has a husky voice. *She has an older sister and an older brother. *She is half Filipino, as her mother, Estella, immigrated to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She blogged once saying she thought Kudo Haruka was adorable. *Her goal is to become like Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura. *Her dream is to become a top idol and take over the world. *She likes the Kobito Dukan characters. *She likes stuffed animals. *She bought a copy of "Help me!!", "Wakuteka Take a chance", and 13 Colorful Character. *She last blogged on April 2, 2013. and her last tweet was on March 13, 2013. *She is a fan of the American heavy metal / hard rock band KISS, she took a photo of herself wearing a KISS Tshirt with her tongue sticking out like Gene Simmons. *Okai Chisato, Ono Haruka and some AKIHABARA Backstage pass members have appeared in her blog. *It seems that her image color in SCK GIRLS was pink, or dark pink. *She would like to appear in a movie. *She is the only 18th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. *She sang S/mileage's Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *She mentioned in Top Yell magazine, that she would like to join Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" by Takahashi Ai. *She says she is often scolded for her trouble by Kaneko Rie. *Rikako admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. *She moved to Tokyo with her mother and sister in April 2013. *She shares the same birthday as Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. *She was a back-up dancer for ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~". Honorary Titles External Links *SCK Girls Blog *Official Twitter Account *SCK GIRLS official website *Article on her 2011 Tohoku Earthquake experience Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!